


Communication Through Food

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Cam bought Sam breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Through Food

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
> Prompt: SG-1 Five Things: [153.01](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/345899.html)
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**1.**

Cam wasn't stupid. At the same time he knew he wasn't a genius, especially if compared to one Samantha Carter - the widely acknowledged genius of the Air Force Academy. It wasn't a shame at all to admit he did need a little help from time to time. It was undoubtedly a wise move to seek his needed help from Sam. Many had asked but none had actually gotten her to agree to help. Until Cam.

When asked, Sam would say she agreed to help because of the Southern charm, not the breakfasts Cam was paying for on Saturdays.

Cam believed it was the breakfasts. Sam let him believe that.

**2.**

It wasn't a bribe.

The way it happened wasn't ideal - Sam came back to the team because the world needed saving not because of Cam's insistent petitioning. Well, hopefully not entirely regardless of, he hoped.

So driving her to work and buying her breakfast at her favorite place the morning after Sam settled back in the mountain wasn't a bribe. It was more of a thank you in the form of food, Cam's style.

**3.**

Cam sometimes brooded. As much as he hated sitting around doing nothing, he loathed doing _anything_ when he's brooding. Not that he would admit to ever doing that.

The doorbell had been insistently buzzing for nearly ten minutes. If Cam didn't get up to answer it, he might need a new door. Sam was on the other side with hand raised ready to hit the buzzer again when the door swung open. Her intention was made clear when she pushed her way inside his apartment, nagged him to wash up and get dressed, and announced she had a full day planned for them starting with some breakfast.

"Stop brooding and eat," she ordered, once they were seated in a nearby diner. "General O'Neill's safe. Atlantis is safe. _He_ 's safe, back where he belongs." Cam stared at her as if trying to argue the person in question should be on Earth but he knew she was right. So he shut up and did what he was told.

Sam intended to pay the tab but Cam was raised a proper gentleman. When a friend came to cheer you up, the least you could do was pay for the food. Right?

**4.**

Cam had experienced the breakfast in Atlantis. It wasn't any worse than other Air Force bases he's been stationed at. Some may say it was better, with it planned by nutritionists and all. But being in a different galaxy, going out to grab a breakfast wasn't exactly a possible option.

He would deny if ever asked whether he had anything to do with the buffet-size feast appearing in Sam's packed up lab the morning before she was to gate out to Atlantis. Sam certainly didn't ask before digging in happily.

She knew too well how Cam sometimes liked to express his gratitude and affection via food. She's just glad it wasn't macaroon again.

**5.**

Intellectually Sam knew greasy food didn't help hangovers, but nothing could convince her that those crispy bacons and coffee darker than a black hole didn't make her feel better. Glancing across the table she sort of hated Carolyn and Vala at the moment because apparently Carolyn didn't drink and Earth booze had no effect on Vala. So Sam was the only one suffering the aftermath of their girls' night out.

Vala declared early on that this little adventure was on her. Sam learned long ago she'd have a better time if she didn't know the details of the monetary transactions whenever Vala was involved. The clubs and bars they visited might be dark but now in the morning light she couldn't help but notice the name on the credit card Vala had been using.

The next Monday morning, Cam was puzzled by Sam's light kiss on the cheek and a quiet whisper of 'Thank you' with a sheepish grin.


End file.
